


Worn me down like a road

by Broiler747



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broiler747/pseuds/Broiler747
Summary: ГоГо ненавидит те дни, когда болеет.
Relationships: Honey Lemon/Go Go Tomago
Kudos: 1





	Worn me down like a road

Даже такие люди как ГоГо подвержены риску заболеть обычным сезонным гриппом. ГоГо ненавидит болеть, так как приходится целыми днями лежать в постели, ведь тело сковывает невероятная слабость. Жизнь — это прежде всего движение, поэтому, будучи обездвиженной, она чувствует, что просто медленно умирает. Даже ее внешний вид стирает ту самую ГоГо, которую любят и знают все: волосы теряют форму, взгляд тускнеет и легкая бледность расползается по лицу. И характер меняется с дерзкого, саркастичного, на какой-то невменяемый, напоминающий что-то о старых бабушках, которые вечно всем недовольны. ГоГо терпеть не может, когда ее кто-нибудь видит такой, она попросту опасается, что вдруг кому-то мечтателю вроде Фреда покажется, что на самом деле она нежная и чувствительная натура, ведь все вовсе не так! Она не впускает в свой дом никого, когда борется с болезнью. Что только она не творит с ней: все транспортные средства простаивают без дела, эксперименты по развитию предельной скорости валяются незавершенными, отчаяние все больше поглощает голову, развивая в ней нестерпимую боль, даже такая малость как поиграть в гонки на приставке, и то становятся недоступным удовольствием. Все это время ГоГо просто принимает как можно больше таблеток и вычеркивает дни в календаре, стараясь не смотреть на те вещи, которые ей нравятся. Она упряма и дает себе простое обещание: «Пересижу».

В этот раз ее забеспокоил кашель. Конечно, наверное, не стоило зимой в легкой кожанке объезжать полдня новый мотоцикл, но теперь об этом сожалеть поздно. Первые дни ГоГо просто пьет таблетки и считает минуты, но какого же ее удивление, когда через неделю кашель не утихает, а наоборот усиливается. Раньше такого не случалось! ГоГо терпеть не может ходить по врачам, поэтому просто увеличивает дозу микстуры и старается не злиться, надеясь еще и на то, что не сильно отстанет по учебе. Выходит так, что уже девятый день подряд она внимательно рассматривает потолок, игнорируя сообщения друзей, боясь сболтнуть лишнего. Еще не хватало того, чтобы те потом начали ее подкалывать! Засыпать под таким количеством принятых таблеток — дело пяти минут. Улегшись на спину, ГоГо дремлет, стараясь думать о чем-нибудь нейтральном, не окрашенным скоростью и свистом ветра. Когда уже ее почти накрывают бессмысленные, цветные сны, она резко раскрывает глаза, потому что слышит дверной звонок. ГоГо встряхивает головой сначала, думая, что ей почудилось, но тот повторяется. Она поджимает губы и хмурится, раздражаясь еще больше, ведь просила же не беспокоить. Это правило номер один во время любой болезни. Пробурчав что-то недовольное под нос, кратко кашлянув, ГоГо все же с трудом поднимается на ноги и топает в сторону двери. Когда она смотрит в дверной глазок, то ее накрывает приступ настоящего, удушливого кашля минуты на две. Больше, наверное, от удивления.

— ГоГо? Я тебя слышу. Можешь открыть? Это Хани…

ГоГо с трудом приходит в себя. Не хватало еще того, чтобы в таком жалком виде ее застала Хани Лемон! Эта девушка во всем придерживается незабываемого стиля, они хорошие подружки, но мало ли какие выводы сделает Хани, пообщавшись со сломленной болезнью Томаго хоть минуту. ГоГо этого никогда не показывает, но мнение Лемон для нее намного важнее кого бы то ни было, как и ее радушная улыбка, теплый взгляд и… Дальше подумать страшно. Как бы там ни было, только не Хани.

— ГоГо, — между тем продолжает она. — Я знаю, что ты не любишь, когда тебя навещают во время болезни, но я пришла за тем, чтобы помочь тебе. Открой, пожалуйста.

ГоГо сквозь новый приступ кашля сдавленно чертыхается. Вот вздумалось ей подойти к двери, надо было просто заснуть! Это еще раз подтверждает, что все какие-либо существующие простудные заболевания созданы без малого злым гением, который имеет личные счеты с Томаго. ГоГо еще раз смотрит в глазок, борясь с ознобом и болезненной дрожью. Хани выглядит по-настоящему обеспокоенной, даже печальной. В груди неприятно давит, но не только от болезни.

— Лемон, давай в другой раз, — сквозь кашель и не открывая дверь, хрипит ГоГо. — Я могу тебя заразить.

ГоГо уже поворачивается спиной, чтобы дойти до кровати и стыдливо уставиться в потолок, радуясь своему спасению, но ее останавливает оклик:

— Не думаю, что у тебя получится. Я во всеоружии…

Звучит максимально дружелюбно и ободряюще. ГоГо прикрывает глаза. Хани. Она всегда такая — может заставить расчувствоваться даже камень. ГоГо не скрывает от себя того, что очень бы хотела однажды объединить с ней научные изыскания. Например, изобрести какое-нибудь новое топливо, отвлечься хоть на мгновение от электричества. Вообще, с Хани всегда хочется проводить время, и не важно за чем именно. ГоГо обожает бездорожье и очень бы хотела хоть раз прокатиться вместе с Хани. Только вот мысли резко возвращаются в реальность: единственная ее дорога на сегодня — это от туалета до кровати. И она ее измучила… ГоГо фыркает, треклятый грипп делает ее слишком мнительной. Смущение заполняет душу — что если Хани догадается о всех ее волнениях? Ну, не в такой же день.

— ГоГо, верь мне, я понимаю, как тебе плохо, — уже отчаянно зовет Хани. ГоГо топчется на месте, борясь с собой. К ней постепенно приходит мысль о том, что она доверяет Хани. А еще так хочется вновь ощутить ее присутствие, слушать ее голос, разглядывать ее причудливую и модную одежду. «Ладно, будь что будет. Я тебя предупреждала», — поддаваясь, зло отчитывает себя ГоГо, открывая дверь.

Если Хани и удивлена внешнему виду ГоГо, то очень тщательно это скрывает, но в секунду, когда их взгляды сталкиваются, она радостно улыбается. Несколько минут, так кажется ГоГо, они просто стоят друг напротив друга, ничего не произнося. ГоГо чем больше видит перед собой Хани, тем больше ощущает во всем теле нетипичную слабость. Она тихо злится на себя, понимая, что выдает себя с головой; пытаясь отвлечься, она обращает взгляд на руки Хани. Она держит перед собой небольшой пакет. ГоГо плохо соображает: кажется, они обменялись незначительными фразами, а потом переместились на кухню, потому что она более менее справляется с собой, когда обнаруживает себя сидящей за столом на стульчике. Хани над чем-то хлопочет на кухне, до ГоГо только через секунды доходит, что та возится со своими реактивами. Ей хочется что-то спросить, но она просто наблюдает за движениями Хани и не может оторваться. Мысли ее между тем крутятся вокруг того, какие у Лемон красивые руки. ГоГо только спустя время понимает, что откровенно пялится на нее, но отводить взгляд уже поздно — Хани стоит перед ней и протягивает ей стакан.

— Выпей, ГоГо.

— Решила меня отравить, чтоб я не мучилась? — кашляя в кулак, спрашивает ГоГо, удивляясь тому, что еще способна выдать шутку. Обычно в дни болезни у нее и такие не получаются. Но объясняется все просто — рядом Хани. Рядом с ней нельзя быть размазней, нужно держаться из последних сил. Хани на ее шутку усмехается и качает головой.

— Нет, конечно же, брось. Этот состав я изобрела на днях, он должен вылечить кашель.

— А я у тебя вместо подопытного кролика?

— Обижаешь. Я его уже проверяла… И как раз на кроликах. Пей, ГоГо, не бойся. Я добавила сироп, чтоб он был сладким, — ГоГо признается себе, что из рук Хани взяла бы и мышьяк. Ей просто хотелось ее немножечко подразнить. Протягивая руку за стаканом, она на секунду касается пальцев Хани. По телу вновь идет дрожь, и вместо того, чтобы сразу потянуть свою же руку к себе, она ее зачем-то задерживает. Хани обеспокоена и понимает это по-своему. — Давай я тебе помогу.

ГоГо, как зачарованная смотря ей в глаза, слегка кивает, не держа в голове ни одной мысли. Хани же осторожно подносит стакан к губам ГоГо. В пять небольших глотков ГоГо справляется с жидкостью. На вкус действительно напоминает дыню. Хани слегка отстраняется и внимательно, даже немного нервничая, смотрит на ГоГо. Та же вдруг чувствует, что прошла головная боль, дышать стало легче и эта отвратительная щекотка в горле начала пропадать. ГоГо жмурится на мгновение, а, когда раскрывает глаза, комната уже не качается в разные стороны. Она осматривается по сторонам с удивлением, будто бы только что проснулась, а потом пораженно всматривается в светящееся радостью лицо Хани. Все, что она может сказать, звучит как:

— Обалдеть…

— Ну вот, видишь, — радуется Хани. — Я бы никогда не стала приносить то, что не помогло. Я сейчас смешаю тебе небольшой флакон этого средства. Принимать по капле на стакан воды.

— То есть надо повторить? — сиплым голосом произносит ГоГо.

— Нет, — хихикает Хани, отворачиваясь. ГоГо кажется или она действительно смущена? — Просто я знаю, что ты большой любитель заболеть в самый неподходящий момент. А мне без тебя на занятиях скучно.

ГоГо слабо улыбается, наблюдая за тем, как Хани вновь возвращается к своим составам и смесям. В голове у нее роятся разные мысли, она по-прежнему не отводит свой взгляд от рук Хани. «И ты это сделала только ради меня?» — с этой мыслью тепло в груди становится невыносимым, но уже не обжигающим, как при лихорадке. ГоГо вдруг становится смелой, она поднимается на ноги и подходит к Хани со спины, ей если честно все равно получится ли у нее смешать еще этого средства или нет. Та замирает на месте и густо краснеет, когда чувствует объятия, а также голову ГоГо у себя на плече.

— Я забыла тебя предупредить, — тихо говорит ГоГо. — Когда я заболеваю, то становлюсь непохожей на себя… И излишне храброй.

ГоГо поднимает взгляд на Хани. На ее лице нет удивления, только невероятное смущение. Закрыв рот, раскрывшийся безмолвно, она говорит:

— Такой ты мне тоже нравишься.

ГоГо восхищена словами Хани. Она разворачивает ее к себе, не выпуская из объятий, а потом спрашивает:

— Ты примешь мою благодарность?

В этом вопросе сокрыто многое, и почему-то ГоГо кажется, что Хани понимает, что спрашивают ее совсем о другом, потому что та какие-то секунды пораженно молчит, обдумывая произнесенное подругой.

— Какую? — в итоге тихо спрашивает она так, словно надеется на определенный ответ. ГоГо набирается последней капли смелости, а потом решается: она медленно тянется своими губами к губам Хани. Та ее не отталкивает, а через секунду ГоГо чувствует, как сердце делает кульбит, ведь Хани отвечает на этот робкий поцелуй. Время замедляется, оно наполнено запахом реактивов и мечтами о ветре, развивающем волосы. ГоГо кажется, что они уже сейчас на том самом бездорожье, о котором она так любила думать. Когда это мгновение заканчивается, они улыбаются друг другу, а руки Хани размещены на плечах ГоГо.

Это мерзкая, изматывающая дорога болезни теперь позади. Навсегда.


End file.
